


Nightmares

by cata-kinks (catastrophage)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/cata-kinks
Summary: Kinktober Day 01 - since I wasn't too fond of the options for the day I chose my own kink, which iscatching someone masturbate. It's short, sweet and simple.





	Nightmares

**Nightmares**

"Stiles?" Derek's voice cuts through the darkness.  
The rhythmic rustle of the blanket and the fast breathing that has woken up the wolf stops dead. He can almost hear the younger mouth a silent _"Shit...!"_ but when he looks to the side, Stiles seems to be asleep. He has his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted...  
"I can hear your heartbeat," the older informs his human friend. "Do you have nightmares?"  
He sits up and looks into Stiles face, the features standing out against the large loft window. The city below spends just enough light for them to see each other. Apparently Stiles has expected something else, his eyes squint, and then widen, looking back at Derek. "Oh - _yes._ Yes, nightmares. Scary. _Very_ scary."  
Derek wrinkles his forehead in concern. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
He patiently watches Stiles search for words. "Actually... they're too scary," the younger closes the topic. Awkward silence fills the room instead. 

Not even twenty minutes later it happens again. "Stiles?" This time Derek sounds more concerned, less confused. And once again, Stiles doesn't answer - but Derek can hear that he's awake.   
"You're safe with me," he says. "I can turn the lights on, if it helps you."  
Stiles slowly turns around and fakes a yawn. He rubs his eyes. "Turn the lights on?"  
"Yeah," Derek confirms. "Against the nightmares."  
Stiles sits up slightly. He smells like a teen boy - of sweat and the pizza from last night... and arousal.  
"It's okay, I am about to make it better. I'm fighting the beast. Lucid dreaming," he explains, with a weak smile.  
Derek doesn't answer on that. What he's seeing, what he's smelling, what he's hearing - it all makes him think.

When it happens for the third time, Derek still lies awake. He doesn't bother to ask Stiles this time, he just turns to the side and puts an arm around him. "I'll make it better," he whispers and reaches under the blanket, to put his hand over the other's. Soon it's Derek who moves under the blanket, and Stiles doesn't need to suppress his panting anymore.


End file.
